


Arm wrestling

by Tillyalf427



Series: Death note one shots [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: At a party, someone challenges Y/n to an arm wrestle with Mello and her greatest secret is revealedTerrible summary I know





	Arm wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I'm moving some one shots off wattpad into here so yeah

 

An empty bottle spun around in the middle of the circle as many members of the mafia sat around, most of them drunk or close to being drunk. Matt and Y/N sat fairly far away from every one, rarely even talking to Mello, the reason they were there.

"Matt when can we leave?" Y/N asked, still not convinced that everyone here was safe to be around, despite Mello insisting that no one would hurt her.

"Ask Mello. If we leave now without him he'll try and drive home and kill his self." Matt replied making you laugh a bit.

"I'd rather not go over there thank you very much." Y/N said gesturing to where Mello and other members of the mafia were arm wrestling.

"Why don't you go join in? You could beat every one of them." Matt stated as you looked at him with an unamused face .

"You know I can't, we both know what would happen and if Mello's gonna find out I'd rather him not find out when he was drunk." You said to Matt.

"How is your arm?" Matt asked as you slightly pulled down your sleeve to reveal a couple new cuts to him. He gave you a worried look after noticing how deep one of the cuts looked.

"I'm sorry Matt, I just can't stop. It...helps, in a way." You explained, trying to think of a reason.

"I know...I just worry that one day you'll accidently cut too deep and no one would know until it was too late." Matt said looking down.

"Don't worry, I won't. Pinkie swear." You replied holding out your finger as Matt gave you a small smile.

"Hey Y/N...You should join in....You could probably beat Mello couldn't you...?" Some random drunk guy from the mafia shouted over to you.

"No...I can't." You replied, pulling your sleeves back down.

"Sure you can." They said, grabbing your arm and dragging you over to Mello. You had to hold back a hiss of pain as their fingers dug into your wrist right on top of your cuts.

"So you decided to join in Y/N? Hm, I bet you can't beat me." Mello said with a drunken laugh

"Yeah, I decided to join in, I totally wasn't dragged over here by your stupid friend here." You said in a sarcastic voice as you gestured towards the guy who dragged you over here who still gripped your wrist tightly. Pulling your arm away from the man, you sat down opposite Mello who for once was not eating chocolate.

The arm wrestle began and Mello was winning at the moment when some drunk guy pointed at your wrist which had been uncovered and asked

"What happened to your arm?" His slurred tone was hard for you to understand only, it seemed everyone understood as someone pulled your arm so that they could see what the person was talking about.

"Y/N, follow me." Mello ordered as he stood up and headed down the hall with you reluctantly trailing behind him.

He stopped walking when you both entered a secluded roomand he closed the door before turning to you again.

"Why? He asked

"It's nothing..." You muttered in reply.

"Y/N, tell me." Mello demanded

"What's up with you? I thought you were drunk." You say, desperate to avoid telling him.

"It takes a whole lot more than that to get me drunk. And besides, if I didn't seem drunk someone would probably spike my drink. Anyway, stop trying to avoid the question." He sounded so serious and almost hurt in a way.

"It's nothing...You wouldn't care anyway..." You mumbled the last part but of course he heard you.

"Why would you think I wouldn't care?" He asked, his voice softer now as he gently took your hands within his own. He looked into your eyes, searching for an answer before you looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"You act like you don't care anymore! That's what I bloody mean, ever since you joined the mafia you...You've grown really distant. Matt's noticed it too, you're always too busy to even talk to us anymore not to mention all those goddamned girls that are constantly surrounding you! That's why I would think you don't care, you're just like my parents, one of these days you'll just leave me like they did! One day you'll probably marry one of these amazing mafia girls who you apparently love so much and what will I be to you, someone who kept you entertained until you'd had enough. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of the world! I'm sick of living as someone for you to use!" You finished your rant and pulled your hands from his, running out of the room with tears in your eyes.

You ran straight out of the building through the back so that no one would see you. You ran and ran, tears blurring your vision slightly as you headed to the park.

The park was beautiful at night, dim streetlights lit along a cobbled path through fields for playing football. You sat down, leaning against a tree as you pulled a blade out of your pocket, the silver glinting in the light from the moon and streetlights.

"Matt! God damn it where are you?" Mello asked his self as he pushed through a group of people. He eventually spotted him sat in a corner playing one of his games.

"Matt! Y/N she's gone and I don't know where but we have to find her before she does something stupid." Mello hurriedly explained as Matt immediately stood up and ran towards the door.

Your blade ran across your wrist, leaving a trail of dripping red as you sliced for the third time. Blood was dripping onto your clothes and you were beginning to feel light headed however you carried on, wanting nothing more than to get rid of your pain. However you were completely unaware of Matt and Mello running towards you as you slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

You slowly awoke, immediately feeling light headed as you attempted to sit up. You couldn't remember what had happened and so you looked around the room you was in. It was familiar however you couldn't figure out where you recognised it from. Maybe you had died and this was heaven? No, you concluded as you saw Mello and Matt walk in, their presence making your memory less hazy as they approached the bed you were lying on.

"Thank god you're awake. We thought we'd lost you." Matt said

"You almost cut straight through one of your veins. Luckily you blacked out just before you hit the vein but that was too close." Mello said. You gave a small unnoticeable glare in Mello's direction as Matt slowly left the room, saying he'd leave you to work things out.

"Look, Y/N...." Mello began before you cut him off

"I don't care. Why can you not just let me die?" You asked sadly, tears falling from your eyes onto the bed.

"I will not let you die Y/N because I love you. I thought it was obvious and that you did realise but didn't like me back. That's why I was really distant...I thought you hated me. To be honest right now I just hate myself. I should of realised sooner what you were doing. I'm sorry Y/N." Mello said in a serious, almost sad tone.

"You won't leave me will you?" You asked looking up slightly, searching his eyes for an answer.

"No, not unless you want me to leave." Mello said, averting his eyes from your tear filled gaze. You jumped up towards him, trying to ignore the burning pain that shot through your arms due to this action as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Y/N..?" Mello asked, unsure what this meant.

"Don't leave me.... Please don't leave me.... I love you too..." You mumbled, burying your face into his chest

"I will never leave you." Mello mumbled in reply, his face buried in your soft hair as he wrapped his arms around you.

 

 


End file.
